El último Potter
by Lessa Dragonlady
Summary: CANON Después del desastroso Epílogo Harry y Hermione tienen oportunidad de rehacer una vida juntos. Narrado al principio desde el punto de vista de su hijo, después de Hermione. ONE-SHOT Explícito HARMONY


**Sigo sin lograr el final adecuado para el siguiente capítulo del Escudo sin Magia. Como no quise perder ritmo, decidí hacer un one-shot. Espero sus comentarios, saludos!**

* * *

 **El último Potter**

Desde niño me han dicho que fui el bebé más esperado del mundo mágico. Parece algo que cada infante escucha como parte del discurso amoroso de sus padres, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era absoluta verdad en mi caso. Soy Terry Potter, más conocido como _El último Potter_ , y ese apodo ha marcado de distintas maneras mi vida. Para muchos quiere decir que soy el hijo más pequeño de Harry James Potter, lo cual en sí ya es algo que debe ser "reconocido", a mí eso en particular me parece absurdo. Para otros mi apodo significa la reivindicación de un amor que no tuvo su momento de florecer y necesitó la mitad de una vida en concretarse. La historia de mis padres sigue siendo confusa a pesar de mis veintitrés años de edad. Es difícil entretejer una historia de la que no fuiste testigo, aunque mucha gente me ha ayudado a llenar los huecos que papá y mamá no quisieron nunca mencionar. Me parece que todo comenzó, como siempre en el mundo mágico, en Hogwarts, cuando papá, mamá y el señor Ronald Weasley se convirtieron en el Trío Dorado de Gryffindor y vivieron cientos de aventuras hasta la destrucción de Voldemort. Esa parte de la historia me la sé de memoria, incluso el director Longbottom me ha contado sobre ella. Sin embargo, lo que sigue de esos siete años nadie está muy seguro de cómo pasó. Papá se casó con la señora Ginny Weasley, y mamá con el señor Ronald. Eran una enorme y feliz familia pelirroja. Luego nacieron mis medios hermanos: James, Albus, Lily, Hugo y Rose, los dos últimos por parte de mi mamá. Y todo seguía en "orden". Hasta que de pronto papá reconoció que no amaba a la señora Ginny, y la enorme familia feliz se deshizo.

¿Cómo ocurrió eso? Papá me ha repetido ese momento miles de veces. Inicia así: "Terminé de trabajar muy noche, creí que el Ministerio ya estaba vacío, pero tuve la suerte de encontrar a tu madre en el elevador. Se veía igual de cansada y harta que yo, así que la invité a cenar. Decidí llevarla a un restaurante que acababa de descubrir con Ginny una semana antes, y quería regresar porque me quedé con ganas de las papas asadas que comió Ginny esa vez, pero que no quiso compartirme. Cuando llegamos al lugar sólo había dos parejas, así que nos dieron un balcón entero para nosotros. Tu mamá se veía espectacular, traía una túnica azul oscuro que cubría el vestido color durazno que _yo_ le regalé años atrás. Me pregunté por qué rayos seguía descubriéndome pensando en ella de maneras no tan amistosas, y me di cuenta que llevaba años haciéndolo. Entonces tu mamá ordenó papas asadas, me dijo que yo escogiera el pescado al horno, su favorito, y compartiéramos. Fue increíblemente obvio: estaba enamorado de ella."

Sí. Esa es la historia. No romances ilícitos ni un besos fugaces que despertaran el amor en mi padre, sólo una cena en una noche cualquiera. Después de todo, papá siempre amó a mamá, pero tardó veintiún años en comprenderlo. Es decir, a los treinta y dos años papá se divorció de la señora Ginny, cuando James tenía nueve años, Albus, siete, y Lily, ocho. Fue, según me cuentan, un escándalo mediático. Papá dejó sus bienes a mis medios hermanos, me refiero a toda la fortuna de la Casa Potter, y se dedicó a verlos cada tarde libre que tenía. Entre ellos nada cambió, fue su relación con la señora Ginny la que se quebró para siempre. Hasta la fecha la señora Ginny evita a mi papá.

Mientras tanto, mamá tenía su propio drama familiar. Al parecer al señor Ronald no le gustaba que mamá fuera tan… fuerte e independiente. Es bastante machista ese señor, al punto de haberle contagiado esa actitud a mi medio hermano Hugo. Son un par de idiotas, aunque procuro no decir eso enfrente de mamá. Con el divorcio de su hermana, el señor Ronald se volvió insoportable con mamá, no la dejaba ni siquiera hablar con papá, decía que él era un traidor a la familia, que abandonó a sus hijos. A mamá no le pareció esa actitud, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. De por sí tenían un pésimo matrimonio para ese momento, ahora aguantar eso sin poder ver libremente a papá era imposible. Mamá se dio cuenta que por encima del cariño que le tenía al señor Ronald, amaba a mi padre. Se divorció al siguiente año.

Parece que la historia termina ahí, ya divorciados se juntaron y casaron y todo eso, pero no. Papá es una figura muy distinguida en el mundo mágico, es la referencia para "Mago poderoso, justo y sabio del siglo", aunque él prefiere pasar sin causar conmoción, simplemente no nació para eso. Papá es el catedrático más importante de la Universidad de Hechicería Especializada que mamá fundó en 2036, para finalizar tus estudios tras Hogwarts. En la UHE puedes estudiar prácticamente cualquier oficio mágico. Papá también es Jefe del Wizengamot, Embajador del Reino Unido Mágico y de la Confederación de Magos Unidos. Sigue escribiendo tesis sobre qué es realmente la tan llamada "magia negra", y fue " _Chief_ " o Jefe del Departamento de Leyes. También se dedica, de vez en cuando, a frenar cualquier intento de nuevo Lord Oscuro. Así que cuando se divorció no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Por otro lado mamá se estaba volviendo la primera Alquimista después de Flamel y Dumbledore. Sus postulados para regular los derechos de cualquier ser vivo, mágico o no, además de la construcción de la UHE la dejaban exhausta. Creo que también fue la época en la que comenzó la teoría de sustituir la varita por gemas. Así que las vidas de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger continuaron separadas otros diez años.

Cuando papá cumplió cuarenta y dos años su hijo Albus estaba graduándose de Hogwarts. De nuevo, papá me ha contado esa historia mil veces. Va así: "Estaba escuchando el discurso de Scorpius sobre el término de una época en Hogwarts, y vi del otro lado de los jardines a Albus besarse con una Hafflepuff castaña. No pude evitar encontrar el parecido físico entre Albus y yo, ahora más obvio ya que se estaba convirtiendo en un joven adulto. Esa castaña, además, tenía una melena incontrolable, y es fácil imaginar con quién la asocié. Hermione estaba unas filas delante de mí porque llegó más temprano, no dejaba de sonreír orgullosa por Hugo. De nuevo, como señal del destino, traía uno de los vestidos que le regalé. Cuando terminó la graduación Albus, Hugo y Scorpius lo último que querían era pasar la tarde con sus padres, y desaparecieron hacia Londres para festejar. Aproveché y me llevé a Hermione a la casa que compré en Grecia. No salimos de ahí durante un mes. Si haces cuentas, fue cuando te concebimos, Terry."

Sí, a papá le encanta hacerme pensar en él y en mamá haciendo _eso_ … o mejor dicho, _haciéndome_.

Según mamá, aunque le da vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta, fue el embarazo más feliz y satisfactorio de su vida. No tuvo ascos ni mareos. Papá y ella desarrollaron una conexión mucho más poderosa. Se llenaron de energía y bienestar. Insisten que ha sido la etapa más bella que han compartido. Lamentablemente el resto del mundo no lo tomó igual. La señora Ginny demandó a papá por su dinero, a pesar de que él ya le había dejado la fortuna de la Casa Potter a mis medios hermanos, pero la señora Ginny quería que el "nuevo" dinero que papá generaba diario con sus distintas ocupaciones también fuera para sus hijos. Papá se negó, dijo que ese dinero y el resto del que produjera hasta su muerte sería mío, algo no tan difícil de aceptar, pues aunque papá es un hombre que gana _muy_ bien, jamás podría compararse con el patrimonio de la Casa Potter, ni dividido entre James, Albus y Lily. Por otro lado, mamá no enfrentó ese problema, el señor Ronald no tenía medios para demandarla por nada, además seguía viviendo de la renta anual que mamá le depositaba. Rose, mi media hermana favorita, se puso feliz por mamá, y la apoyó hasta el final. Hugo se quedó con el señor Ronald, y Rose vino a vivir al nuevo hogar Potter hasta que se casó con Scorpius a los veintidós años. A mí el asunto monetario me da exactamente igual, después de todo mamá me ha educado para valerme solo, aunque sé que tengo su respaldo incondicional.

Luego fue el drama de los hijos. En especial me llevo terrible con los hijos de la señora Ginny. James es tragable cuando no está presumiendo cualquier tontería, pero Lily simplemente es su madre vuelta a nacer. Aun no comprendo cómo papá soportó su primer matrimonio tanto tiempo. Hugo, en cambio, comenzó una campaña contra mí desde que supo de mi existencia. Se unió a Lily y James para atormentar a mis padres por haberse vuelto a casar y además traer a un "indeseado" al mundo. Ahora que soy un adulto comprendo que fueron celos… pero igual fue doloroso. Albus, el más parecido a mi padre, y Rose intentaron ser una especie de hermanos mayores, pero incluso Albus tenía sus reservas, creo que no superó que lo reemplacé como el favorito de papá, aunque papá siempre dice que no tiene favoritos, lo cierto es que es un poco obvio.

Para la comunidad mágica el verdadero tema era que la famosísima Alquimista y Directora de la UHE estaba embarazada del mago más importante de la época. Es decir, la bruja y el mago más influyentes y poderosos iban a tener un hijo. Así, tan simple, recibí el título de _El último Potter_. Se escribieron biografías no autorizadas sobre mis padres, fueron inspiración para novelas románticas, piezas musicales y dos pinturas un poco... sugerentes. Y yo fui esperado como si en mí se concentraran los mejores rasgos de mis padres y la magia más elevada. Para todo se mencionaba _El último Potter_ es el siguiente Merlín, _El último Potter_ mezclará la magia y la alquimia y creará otra forma de existir… etc. Era una locura.

En abril de 2023 nací. Terrance Orión Potter, _El último Potter_.

Mi infancia fue hermosa. La viví metido en las aulas de la UHE o viajando con papá en asuntos diplomáticos. Podría sonar aburrido para la mayoría, pero para mí fue el mejor ambiente para crecer. Tal vez _El Profeta_ se volvió… bueno, profético, lo cierto es que nací con una inteligencia superior, y desde niño me enloquecí por estudiar y leer. Actualmente sólo mamá es capaz de seguirme el hilo de pensamiento cuando de verdad pongo toda mi atención en un tema, y eso porque me lleva años de aprendizaje. Procuro no ser un imbécil que se la pase haciendo menos a los demás por su inteligencia, así que soy un tipo muy común… bueno, tal vez no tan común porque sí conseguí crear un nuevo tipo de magia y ahora estoy haciendo mi doctorado en semántica de la magia antigua… de acuerdo, sí soy un prodigio de la magia y el conocimiento, lo admito, pero lo único de verdad importante para mí es la familia. Mamá, papá, Rose y mi recién esposa Justine.

Y ahora está en riesgo.

―¿Terry…? ―insistió Justine tras dos minutos de esperar mi respuesta.

―¿Podrías repetírmelo?

Su hermoso rostro se tensó ―Rosie llamó. Tus padres tuvieron un accidente. Venían de regreso de Francia, alguien puso una maldición en el traslador. Ya están en San Mungo, nos están esperando…

―Papá habría detectado la maldición ―interrumpí levantándome―. La esmeralda de mamá habría reaccionado. No hay manera… no puede ser…

Justine respiró profundamente, acostumbrada a mi terquedad. Se puso frente a mí, su larga trenza dorada y el fleco revuelto dándole un aspecto enternecedor, pero su mirada miel ardía con la pasión que me enamoró.

―Acepta la situación, Terrance. Coge tu abrigo, vamos a San Mungo _ya_.

―No tengo frío, vámonos ―repliqué sólo por no verme tan débil.

Justine me tomó la mano, su anillo de compromiso echando un ligero chispazo. Fue regalo de mamá, su primer diamante alquímico, lleno de protecciones para su querida nuera. Entonces me di cuenta que también Justine debe estarse sintiendo muy mal, ella adora a mis padres.

―Joder, lo siento, cariño ―besé su frente, como despertando de un letargo―. Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

Su sonrisa volvió. Un poco más valiente gracias a eso nos desaparecí.

Resistí las ganas de girar los ojos cuando vi a James y su esposa, Hugo y Lily. Rose se levantó de su silla para saludarnos. Busqué a la multitud embravecida que seguro quería saber qué ocurría con mis padres, pero sólo estábamos familiares. Rose pareció notar mi desconcierto.

―El director de San Mungo, Sanador Wyatt Reynolds, apartó el piso completo para ellos ―me explicó―. Fue casi necesario, la gente no dejaba trabajar a los sanadores.

Justine abrazó a Rose ―¿Cómo están Scorpius y Rouge?

―Scorpius sigue muy triste por el divorcio de sus padres, pero sabe que es para mejor. Rouge en Hogwarts, presentando los TIMOS ―respondió ausente, su concentración estaba en la puerta de sala de urgencias.

―¿Qué pasó, Rose? ―pregunté desesperado.

―No lo sabemos, Terry ―sus ojos, iguales a los de nuestra madre brillaron por las lágrimas―. Me enteré gracias a que Jenny estaba en turno cuando Harry y mamá llegaron. Dijo que se veían realmente mal. Desde ese momento no he podido hablar con ella, está atendiéndolos.

Jenny Finnigan, la mejor amiga de Rose. Me sentí un poco más tranquilo al saber que teníamos a alguien tan cercano cuidando de mis padres.

Intenté buscar la huella mágica de papá, la más atrayente que he sentido en mi vida.

―¡Albus! ―Lily gritó al ver llegar a su hermano mayor. Todos nos giramos hacia allá. _Oh, no…_

James chistó ―¿Por qué rayos traes a tu novia? Este es un asunto familiar.

Albus se encogió de hombros, traía de la cintura a Pamela Nott ―Es mi prometida.

Pamela levantó la mano izquierda, mostrando su anillo de brillantes. El gesto de su rostro inmutable.

Lily casi entró en crisis ―¿Tu _qué_? Increíble, Albus. No necesitamos otra caza fortunas en la familia…

Intenté ignorar el comentario. Es absurdo discutir con esa pelirroja hueca, sigo sin creer que sea hija de mi padre. En cambio, mi dulce Justine, objeto del comentario ofensivo, no se quedó callada.

―Ni siquiera cuando tu padre se encuentra mal eres capaz de comportarte como una dama, Lily. Qué pena me das.

La tomé de la mano para calmarla. Lily siguió gritando.

―Esto es justo lo que querías. Ya robaste mi apellido, y ahora que mi papá está enfermo quieres quitarnos la fortuna de la Casa Potter…

―Cállate, Lily ―regañó Albus―. Esto es lo último que necesitamos. Terry se casó con Justine, por eso ahora es una Potter. Y nadie nos va a quitar nuestro dinero, eso lo dejó muy claro papá.

Hugo me miró con disgusto ―No puedo decir lo mismo de la fortuna de mamá, ¿verdad, Terrance?

Suspiré ―Yo también soy su hijo ―fue todo lo que dije, la misma respuesta de siempre.

Volví a concentrarme en la huella mágica de papá.

Nada.

Joder.

Rose, siempre la voz de la razón, y al ser la mayor de todos, se impuso.

―No quiero escuchar una palabra más sobre dinero, herencias o algo por el estilo. Somos familia, estamos en una emergencia familiar y nuestros padres nos educaron para comportarnos a la altura de cada situación. Si alguien vuelve a soltar un reclamo, pediré a seguridad que lo saquen de aquí, ¿entendido?

― _Sí, Rose ―_ fue la respuesta general. Probablemente ayudó que Rosie tiene la misma capacidad de autoridad que mamá.

En ese momento un sanador entró a la sala de espera. Era Wyatt Reynolds, en director del hospital. Nos miró nervioso, buscando a quién dirigirse.

James se adelantó ―¿Cómo está papá?

―Y mamá ―agregó Hugo.

Reynolds se aclaró la garganta ―Los señores Potter están bajo una maldición no identificada. Logramos estabilizarlos, pero no conseguimos hacerlos reaccionar. Eh… nos gustaría consultar al señor Potter.

Albus, James y yo nos miramos.

Wyatt se sonrojó ―El señor Terrance Potter, quiero decir.

Albus sonrió ―Por supuesto, no sé de qué le serviría un Auror y un jugador de Quidditch. Terry, en cambio, es sanador.

No pude evitar corregirlo ―Alquimista sanador.

Justine me sonrió de lado ―Presumido ―me susurró.

Lily no estuvo de acuerdo ―¿Qué nos asegura que Terrance vea también por mi padre y no sólo por su madre?

―¡También es su padre, por Merlín! ―brincó Rose ― Una más de esas, prima, y te saco de aquí.

De pronto sentí la magia de papá reaccionar. Antes de que el sanador Wyatt se diera cuenta me adelanté.

―Vamos, vamos ―lo tomé del brazo para conducirlo hacia la sala de urgencias. No le informé a nadie sobre el despertar de papá, no quería que se abalanzaran sobre él sin que yo lo viera primero para intentar ayudar a mamá. Además no es mi culpa que ninguno aprendiera cómo leer las huellas mágicas.

Al entrar a la habitación casi sonreí por la escena: papá ya estaba parado junto a la camilla de mamá, tomando su delicada muñeca y observándola preocupado. Se veía en perfecto estado, gracias a su magia seguía aparentando unos cuarenta y tantos de edad, con pocas canas arriba de las orejas. Sus ojos verdes mantenían el tinte dorado alrededor de la pupila que le quedó tras encontrar su forma animaga: un fénix.

―No siento su magia ―me dijo papá sin mirarme.

―Tampoco sentía la tuya hasta hace unos momentos ―dije acercándome.

Mamá no tenía la misma suerte que papá. Su rostro estaba atrapado en un gesto de dolor. La piel brillaba por el sudor frío. Su cabello recién cortado a los hombros se deshacía en hilos castaños y plateados. A pesar de su genio y terquedad sólo superados por los míos, mamá no tenía la misma capacidad mágica que papá, aunque por ser bruja envejecía más lento aparentaba cincuenta y tantos de edad.

Tomé su otra mano, contando el pulso.

―¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, papá?

―Un atentado, como muchos otros ―dijo frustrado―. Veníamos distraídos. Confiamos en el gobierno francés y tomamos el traslador sin mirarlo dos veces. Supongo que la ley a favor de muggles estudiando alquimia no fue bien recibida en Francia.

―¿Cómo que venían distraídos? _¿Los dos?_

Imaginar a mis padres dejando de lado sus personalidades paranoicas (papá) y perfeccionistas (mamá), era absurdo.

Papá tuvo el tino de sonrojarse ―Tal vez distraídos no sea la palabra… eh, ¿emocionados?, ¿agitados?, ¿excita…

―¡Papá! ―corté girando los ojos. Mis padres eran unos adolescentes con ese tema, ¿no se cansan?

―Es el ambiente parisino, trabaja muy duro el cuerpo de tu madre.

―¡Papá! ―grité de nuevo, ahora yo sonrojado― En vez de hacerme ese tipo de comentarios deberías pensar cómo despertar a mamá.

Asintió ―Me costó deshacerme de la maldición, tuve que usar mucha magia para conseguirlo. Le trasferiré magia a tu madre. Ya lo hemos hecho.

Lo miré impactado ―¿Transfusión mágica? ¿Por qué nunca me habían hablado de eso?

Me miró seriamente ―Hay un efecto secundario. Quizá preferirías esperar afuera e insonorizar la habitación.

Sentí un escalofrío ―¿Mamá sufrirá?

La sonrisa estúpida lo delató ―Exactamente lo contrario, hijo.

―¡Papá! _Asco_ , en serio. Un hijo no debería tener ese tipo de imágenes sobre sus padres en la cabeza.

―Ya estás grandecito para el cuento de la abejita y el polen, Terry. ¿Cómo prefieres que te lo diga? Le voy a pasar magia y tu madre despertará ansiosa de devolvérmela recargada.

―Llegué al límite. Los esperaré afuera. Allá con el resto de hijos preocupados que siguen cuerdos gracias a que se ahorraron esta conversación.

Papá me revolvió el cabello ―Tardaremos un poco…

―No me des más detalles. Les diré que estás curando a mamá y saldrás cuando termines. Adiós.

―Deberías ir a ver una película o algo, todavía no soy tan viejo.

―¡Papá!

―Mejor un maratón de películas…

Azoté la puerta. El sanador Wyatt me miró curioso cuando puse el hechizo silenciador.

―¿Qué hará el señor Harry Potter con la señora Potter?

Apreté los ojos. _No pienses en eso._ _No pienses en eso. No pienses en eso._

El sanador insistió ―¿Le inyectará un poco de sus energías? Creí escuchar algo por el estilo…

―¡Honestamente! ―grité antes de correr hacia la sala de espera.

* * *

Sentí el aliento cálido de mi esposo en el cuello. Lentamente esa hermosa sensación me trajo de vuelta al mundo. Al abrir los ojos supe que estaba en San Mungo. Harry, recostado en la camilla junto a mí, me envolvía en sus brazos fuertes.

―¿Qué pasó? ―murmuré ronca.

―Atentado ―respondió contra mi piel. Eso fue suficiente para darme una idea.

―¿Nuestros hijos?

―Esperando por ti. Tuve que transferirte magia.

Asentí ―Gracias, amor.

Harry comenzó a reír, agitando la camilla entera ―Logré convencer a Terry de que después de transferirte magia tú y yo tendríamos sexo salvaje.

Giré los ojos, divertida ―Eres tan malo, Potter.

―Tal vez le cuente a Justine, sólo para que ella también pueda molestarlo también.

―Oh, ¿Justine está aquí? ―pregunté emocionada― ¿Sabes si ya le dijo a Terry sobre el bebé?

―Creo que planeaba hacerlo hoy. No debió tener tiempo por nuestro pequeño accidente. Terry no va a creer que nosotros nos enteramos primero que él.

Sonreí ―Bueno, fue inevitable, Gringotts nos mandó la actualización de nuestros testamentos para incluir a "bebé no nacido-Potter". No puedo creer que seremos abuelos.

Harry comenzó a besarme el cuello ―Yo ya soy abuelo por parte de James. Y tú por Rosie.

―Claro, pero Terry es…

― _Nuestro_ ―me susurró pasando un brazo por debajo de mí para cargarme. Un segundo después estaba sobre Harry―. Nuestro hijo.

―Nuestro nieto ―completé conmovida.

―¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que hicimos el amor? ―me pasó un rizo tras la oreja. Nuestras narices se rozaron por la posición, y disfruté de la calidez en el resto de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío― Traías el vestido azul que te regalé.

―Oh, Harry, siempre me regalas vestidos azules ―dije divertida.

―Me encanta cómo se te ves con ese color. Elegante. Femenina. Sexy…

Lo besé. Era increíble que mi marido siguiera pensando eso de mí a mi edad. Merlín, era suficientemente difícil andar por la calle con él cuando parece diez años más joven que yo. Pero para Harry eso no tiene importancia. Sigue acariciándome con el mismo ahínco y amor que hace más de dos décadas. Sentí la punta de sus dedos clavarse en mis muslos, levantando la batita del hospital. Incliné mi pelvis contra la suya, arrancándole un gemido.

―¿Te puedo decir algo? ―murmuró áspero por la excitación.

―¿Cuándo no has podido hacerlo, amor mío?

Harry subió sus manos hasta cubrir mis nalgas. Su mirada oscurecida por la magia encendida se clavó en mi rostro.

―Te amo, Hermione. Y cada día que nos quede de vida te lo demostraré. Cada segundo disponible te lo obsequiaré. Soy tuyo. Eres mi dueña. Mi fantasía más perfecta. En Terry está el fruto de la incalculable adoración que te tengo, y aunque amo también a mis otros hijos, admito que en el nuestro está mi satisfacción más primitiva: haberte hecho tan mía que tuviste que cargar con mi semilla.

Mi corazón brincó al escucharlo. Pocas veces Harry era tan diestro en las palabras, siendo más de actos y hechos. Subí ligeramente mi rodilla izquierda, arqueando mi intimidad contra la de él. Volvió a gemir suavemente.

―Si tanta satisfacción te dio la primera vez ―ronroneé contoneando muy lento mi cadera. Harry cerró los ojos, elevando el mentón―, ¿no te gustaría repetirlo?

Eso atrajo su atención. De nuevo tenía sus ojos verdes sobre mí ―¿Te refieres a…? ¿Después de tantos años? Terry se acaba de casar, ¡va a tener un hijo! Nuestro nieto crecería junto a su tío…

Mordí su quijada. Su voluntad se deshizo de inmediato. _Ese_ era el punto débil de mi esposo.

―Somos seres mágicos ―dije irguiéndome antes de sacarme por arriba la batita del hospital, quedando desnuda―. Falta mucho para envejecer realmente. Quizá ahora será niña…

De golpe me hallé de espaldas en la camilla. Harry comenzó a jugar con la punta de mis senos, sus manos ásperas dejando estelas de electricidad en mi piel.

―Dime que me amas ―urgió liberando descargas de magia. Su bata del hospital desapareció.

―Te amo… ―suspiré entre gemidos.

Bajó una mano, sus dedos se enterraron en la lluvia entre mis piernas.

―Dime que eres mía.

―Soy… tuya…

Mi espalda se arqueó. Harry aprovechó para deslizar sus mejillas rasposas entre mis senos.

― _¡Harry!_

Entró en mí. Tan exacto para mi cuerpo y mi alma. Tomó mis muñecas en una de sus manos y las subió hacia la cabecera. Enredé mis piernas en su cadera, cerrando los ojos para recordarme, aún después de veinte años, que esto por fin no era una fantasía secreta. Por fin Harry y yo podíamos amarnos y estar juntos.

El espacio a nuestro alrededor se derritió. En sus músculos hallé mi guardia, volví a depositar en él mi placer y cariño incondicional. Incrementé el ritmo cuando encontré la posición que volvía loco a mi esposo.

― _¡Hermione!_

Sonreí al escucharlo. No dije el hechizo anticonceptivo.

* * *

En la sala de espera el ambiente era menos cálido. Sobre todo para mí.

―¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado, Terry? ―preguntó Albus después de un buen rato.

―Porque sé leer huellas mágicas ―repliqué avergonzado, aunque después sonreí realmente divertido. Joder, espero seguir teniendo ese brío y esa entereza a la edad de mis padres.

Bueno, por lo menos ahora ya no seré El último Potter.

* * *

 **Finalizado 11-11-15**

 **¿Les gustó? Gracias por su tiempo!**

 **Less.**


End file.
